Wonderwall
by Alice Ender
Summary: Le Lord est vaincu, et c'est le moment du jugement. Que penseront-ils de tout ça ? Verront-ils la même chose que moi ? OS / Song fic / HPDM


Auteur : Alice Ender

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à JK Rowling, de même que la chanson dont j'ai utilisé les paroles appartient à Oasis.

Notes particulières : OS, Song fic, évoque une relation entre hommes, donc si cela vous gêne, passez votre chemin. Toutefois, rien n'est explicite.

Chanson : Wonderwall d'Oasis.

Bonne lecture à vous. J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de dégâts pour cette première fic.

Edit : Merci à Aethelthryn pour m'avoir fait remarqué ma petite erreur de temps. C'est corrigé à présent !

* * *

... Wonderwall ...

..

.

La salle est bondée. Une atmosphère lourde, saturée de paroles et d'odeurs.

Paroles méprisantes, curieuses, méchantes, vindicatives. Aucune n'est bienveillante, ou aimante. Ils ne sont pas là pour ça.

Odeurs de sueurs, de parfums bon marché, de tabac et d'alcool. Ils étaient probablement au pub avant, et y retourneront d'ici quelques heures, pour commenter ce qu'ils auront vécu.

La foule est dense, et me frayer un passage jusqu'au premier rang est une véritable épreuve. Ils sont réticents à me laisser passer, jaloux de leur place, de leur vue sur l'endroit où tout va bientôt se passer. S'ils savaient…

Mais je réussis néanmoins à m'approcher de la rambarde, grasse, humide. Je répugne à la toucher, mais je sais que si je ne la tiens pas, je me ferais reléguer au fond de la salle par des badauds impatients. Alors je m'y accroche, le temps pour eux de constater que je ne bougerai pas. J'entends les grommellements mécontents de ceux qui m'ont laissé passer sans se douter que j'allais m'éterniser. Ils ne referont pas la même erreur deux fois.

Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre. En prenant mon mal en patience, en essayant de ne pas démonter la tête à tous ces idiots qui parlent sans savoir. Qui croient connaître l'histoire entière parce qu'on ne leur a raconté que des bribes. Les préjugés et la bêtise ont eu tôt fait de combler ces lacunes. Mais quand même le Ministère de la Magie agit dans ce sens, comment leur reprocher d'agir ainsi ?

Ils sont juste idiots. Bornés. Comme tant de personnes. Et ils sont persuadés d'avoir raison, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas les « méchants » de l'histoire.

Ils n'ont pas vécu le dixième de ce que tu as vécu, mais ils se permettent de te juger. Au nom de la bêtise collective.

Soudain, le niveau sonore de l'endroit augmente, avant de retomber comme un soufflé. Tous se pressent vers la rambarde, pour avoir une chance de raconter quelque chose ce soir au pub, un détail que personne d'autre n'aura vu, qui n'aura probablement jamais existé, mais que tout le monde admettra comme une vérité.

En bas, les juges viennent d'entrer, et de s'installer. Les avocats sont en place.

Un vieil homme manifestement aigri, maigre et au regard sournois est chargé de la partie civile.

Face à lui, une dame d'un certain âge, dont le métier original n'est pourtant pas de défendre les autres. Mais notre meilleur atout pour le moment.

Elle n'a pas hésité lorsqu'on lui a demandé de venir te défendre. Elle sait ce qui s'est vraiment passé, et elle plus qui quiconque a horreur de l'injustice. Surtout quand cette dernière menace d'envoyer un innocent en prison.

Puis c'est à ton tour d'arriver. Encadré par deux Aurors de première classe, des menottes magiques attachées à tes poignets et chevilles. Tu n'as aucune chance de t'échapper, mais ils sont sur leurs gardes. Comme si après tant de temps tu étais capable de t'enfuir.

Pourtant, malgré la douleur, la fatigue, la peine, tu restes beau. Malgré les menottes, la robe de sorcier élimée que l'on t'a donné, et les ecchymoses sur ton visage. Ils ont prétendu que tu t'étais battu, mais je sais très bien que c'est faux. Ce n'est pas ton genre, tu préfères agresser avec tes mots plutôt qu'avec tes poings. Tout mon contraire.

_Today is gonna be the day / Aujourd'hui va être le jour  
_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you / Où ils rejetteront la faute sur toi  
_

Les juges prennent la parole, alors que les deux Aurors te font t'asseoir durement sur cette chaise inconfortable, d'une poussée sur tes épaules. Autour de moi, certains ricanent, se moquent. Je serre les dents, mes mains se crispent sur la rambarde, jusqu'à ce que mes jointures en deviennent blanches. Je suis en colère. Furieux. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'agir. Je te l'ai promis.

Alors j'écoute la liste des faits qui te sont reprochés. D'avoir tenté de tuer Dumbledore. D'être le fils d'un Mangemort et d'en être un toi-même. D'avoir causé la mort de dizaine d'étudiants de Poudlard.

S'ils le pouvaient, ils t'accuseraient de m'avoir provoqué dans les couloirs pendant toutes ces années. Mais ils n'osent pas aller aussi loin. Même le ridicule a une limite.

_By now you should've somehow / Maintenant tu devrais d'une certaine façon  
Realized what you gotta do / Rendu compte de ce que tu dois faire  
_

Tu les écoutes, stoïque, impassible. Comme si tout ça ne te concernait pas. Tu ne cherches même pas du regard des têtes connues, des gens qui pourraient te soutenir. Tu ne me cherches pas. Tu sais que si tu le fais, ils prendront ça comme une marque de faiblesse. Et surtout, tu attirerais l'attention sur moi. Or ils ne doivent pas savoir. Pour eux, nous devons rester les ennemis de toujours. Pour un temps du moins.

_I don't believe that anybody / Je ne crois pas que quiconque  
Feels the way I do about you now / Ressente la même chose que moi à ton égard  
_

Le temps d'un battement de coeur, mes souvenirs me rattrapent. Ceux d'une journée particulière. Celle où tout a basculé.

Une énième bagarre qui avait fini d'une bien étrange façon, un soir, dans les couloirs d'une aile désertée de Poudlard. Un affrontement d'un autre genre, où nos membres mêlés dansaient sur une mélodie que nos cœurs jouaient. Un affrontement où la raison s'était tue, avant de revenir brutalement, de nous faire réaliser ce que nous venions de faire.

Puis une semaine, pendant laquelle nous nous étions évités. Honteux. Encore plus remplis de haine qu'avant, envers nous-même et envers l'autre pour avoir cédé. Mais le fait était là. Quel que soit le nom que nous donnions à nos sentiments, ils n'étaient pas ce que nous voulions croire.

Le manque était là. Cruel, mordant. Nous avons tenté de l'ignorer, mais rien n'est plus difficile.

_Backbeat, the word is on the street / N'écoute pas la rumeur  
That the fire in your heart is out / Qui prétends que ton coeur est mort  
_

Autour, les murmures ont repris. Chacun y va de son commentaire. Ta réaction, ou plutôt ton absence de réaction les marque. Certains prétendent que c'est normal, tu es un Malfoy et un Mangemort. Comment pourrais-tu avoir encore un cœur ? Parce qu'on ne peut pas en avoir un et lancer des Impardonnables à tour de bras. Des rumeurs comme quoi tu aurais vraiment assassiné Dumbledore se propagent, ils prétendent que notre professeur de potions t'a couvert.

Ils ne savent rien, mais ils font tout comme.

_I'm sure you've heard it all before / Je suis sûr que tu l'as déjà entendu avant  
But you never really had a doubt / Mais tu n'as jamais vraiment eu de doute  
_

Je ne sais pas si tu les entends. Tu es certainement entièrement concentré sur ce que l'avocat de la partie civile raconte. Il accumule des rumeurs, des preuves qui ne tiennent que par la force de la conviction que tu es un « méchant ». Rien de nouveau. Alors tu conserves ton masque impassible. Même lorsqu'il va trop loin, poussant ton avocat à réagir. Une statue de glace qui attend son destin avec confiance.

Ils prennent ça pour de la froideur, mais ils ne te connaissent pas aussi bien que moi.

_I don't believe that anybody / Je ne crois pas que quiconque  
Feels the way I do about you now / Ressente la même chose que moi à ton égard  
_

Nous avons tenu trois semaines. La première pour la haine, la seconde pour le manque, la troisième pour la prise de conscience. C'est toi qui as agi le premier, m'envoyant un mot rapide en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, pour me fixer rendez-vous le soir-même dans la salle d'Astronomie.

Pour s'expliquer.

Les mots auraient dû être de rigueur, mais ce sont nos corps qui se sont exprimés. Encore une fois. Sauf que nos raisons avaient progressé, avaient tenté de comprendre ce que nos cœurs nous faisaient ressentir. On a réalisé qu'il ne servait à rien de se mentir à nous-même, que ça nous détruisait plus qu'autre chose. J'ai accepté mon envie de toi. Je t'ai accepté. Et réciproquement.

_  
__And all the roads we have to walk are winding / Et toutes ces routes que nous devons parcourir sont sinueuses  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding / Et toutes ces lumières qui nous guident sont aveuglantes  
_

Nous avons commencé à nous voir, plus régulièrement. Toujours en cachette. Nous n'en étions pas au point de vouloir nous afficher partout. Nous avions chacun de notre côté un rôle à jouer, et nous nous y tenions. Alors pour les autres, nous continuions de nous défier dans les couloirs, de nous insulter mutuellement, même si parfois les mots de l'autre faisaient mal. Alors, sans rien dire, nous encaissions, supportant toujours un peu plus. Nos moments de retrouvailles n'étaient pas dédiés à la parole et aux discussions. Ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

Pourtant…

_  
__There are many things that I would like to say to you / Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais pouvoir te dire  
But I don't know how / Mais je ne sais pas comment  
Because maybe / Parce que peut-être  
You're gonna be the one that saves me / Que tu seras celui qui me sauveras  
And after all / Car après tout  
You're my Wonderwall / Tu es mon Mur des Merveilles  
_

Les murmures, les commentaires ont changé autour de moi. Je m'arrache à mes pensées pour me concentrer sur ce qu'il se passe en bas.

C'est au tour de notre avocat. Et elle démonte avec méthode toutes les allégations tenues contre toi. En face, l'autre ne sait plus où se mettre. J'ai l'impression de revenir à l'époque de Poudlard, quand elle nous réprimandait pour les bêtises que nous pouvions dire pendant son cours.

On ne plaisante pas avec Minerva MacGonagall…

Autour de moi, on a du mal à croire ce qu'elle raconte. Que tu étais un espion au service de l'Ordre du Phénix, au même titre que Severus. Que tu es devenu Mangemort pour mieux les tromper, parce que la position de ton père auprès du Lord te permettait d'avoir des informations inédites. On ne se méfiait pas de toi, tu incarnais toute la gloire de la future génération de Mangemorts.

Les rumeurs enflent et désenflent dans la salle à mesure que des révélations sont faites. La mort de Dumbledore était programmée, il n'aurait pas survécu à cette fameuse nuit de toute façon. Et c'est bien Severus qui l'a tué, et non toi.

Tes informations ont permis de sauver quantité de gens, et ta position au cœur même des Mangemorts s'est avérée cruciale pendant la Bataille de Poudlard, puisque tu as pu en éliminer un grand nombre discrètement.

L'autre avocat cherche désespérément une raison à opposer à toutes celles de notre professeur de Métamorphoses. Mais il n'y a rien à ajouter, quand cette dernière propose, avec ton accord, de mener un interrogatoire sous Veritaserum.

Ils ne peuvent pas refuser.

_  
__Today was gonna be the day / Aujourd'hui aurait dû être le jour  
But they'll never throw it back to you / Mais ils ne rejetteront jamais la faute sur toi  
_

Ta voix est calme, mesurée. Comme toujours. Tes sentiments ne transparaissent pas, ni quand tu parles du dégoût que tu as ressenti quand tu as dû tuer des innocents pour donner le change, ni quand tu évoques les réunions avec le Lord.

_By now you should've somehow / A présent, tu devrais d'une certaine façon  
Realized what you're not to do / Réaliser ce que tu ne dois pas faire  
_

Tu ne t'es pas effondré en leur racontant tout, tu es juste resté égal à toi-même.

Leur prouvant que tu avais les nerfs pour jouer ton rôle d'espion, que ta froideur était justifiée.

Même si sur la fin de ton récit, ta voix semble trembler. Quand tu parles de ton duel contre ton père, de la mort de ta mère qui s'est interposée pour te protéger d'un sort mortel, et de la seule fois où lancer l'Avada Kedavra t'a soulagé. Ton cœur n'est pas de marbre comme tu essaie de le faire croire, et cette part d'humanité que tu laisses entrevoir achève de convaincre le public.

Ils sont muets à présent. Les badauds, les juges qui sont méditatifs, l'avocat de la partie civile qui a la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau, MacGonagall qui te regarde avec fierté.

Et si tu pouvais voir mon regard à cet instant, tu y lirais un sentiment similaire, mêlé à la joie et mes sentiments les plus profonds. Mais tu ne bouges pas, et attends calmement que les juges reviennent de leurs délibération.

Les murmures reviennent, les commentaires vont bon train. Ils sont soufflés. Certains n'osent pas y croire, mais l'interrogatoire sous Veritaserum est sans appel. Tu n'as pas pu mentir. Je crois que certains t'admirent, au vu de leurs regards, mais ils ne l'admettront jamais de vive voix.

_I don't believe that anybody / Je ne crois pas que quiconque  
Feels the way I do about you now / Ressente la même chose que moi à ton égard  
_

D'autres moments datant de Poudlard me reviennent à l'esprit.

Quand je t'admirais pour ta ténacité, lors des matchs de Quidditch. Même quand il était évident que tu n'attraperais jamais le Vif avant moi, tu persistais. Te battais jusqu'au bout.

Quand je t'enviais lorsque tu répondais avec ce calme et cette assurance aux piques que l'on te lançait, comme si rien n'avait d'importance alors que j'avais tant de mal à me retenir d'exploser.

Quand je restais muet alors que tu arrivais si facilement à me dire que tu m'aimais.

Quand tu me rassurais parce que tu disais que mes yeux, si expressifs, comblaient ce que ma bouche ne parvenait pas à avouer.

Quand nous nous retrouvions près du Lac juste pour être ensembles, quand nous nous effleurions la main dans un couloir, quand nous échangions un regard plein de promesses en cours, quand la passion nous dévorait de l'intérieur ces soirées en haut de la tour d'Astronomie.

_And all the roads that lead you there were winding__ / Et toutes ces routes qui te guident sont sinueuses_  
_And all the lights that light the way are blinding / Et toutes ces lumières qui éclairent le chemin sont aveuglantes  
_

Ces moments si loin de toi, quand tu devais retourner au Manoir pour les vacances. Quand mes amis disaient du mal de toi, sans savoir qu'ils me blessaient. Quand je ne parvenais pas à te voir de la journée. Quand tu m'envoyais des mots d'excuse parce que tu m'avais posé un lapin, incapable de venir à cause d'une réunion de Mangemorts. Quand tu as été capturé pour être enfermé à Azkaban en attendant ton jugement. Quand les lettres que je t'envoyais sous la fausse identité d'Astoria Greengrass ne recevaient pas de réponses. Quand tout le monde attendait de moi que je déclare enfin ma flamme à Ginny Weasley.

_  
__There are many things that I would like to say to you / Il y a tellement de chose que je voudrais pouvoir te dire  
But I don't know how / Mais je ne sais pas comment  
_

Tant de fois nous aurions pu nous détruire. Tant de fois j'aurais pu reculer, et fuir mes sentiments comme je l'avais toujours fait.

Tant de fois tu m'avais retenu, d'un regard qui n'admettait pas de refus. De tes mots qui disaient ton amour.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, tu m'as changé. Irrémédiablement.

Je sais qu'à présent, mes yeux ne seront plus les seuls à exprimer ce que je ressens. Je sais que je pourrais enfin prononcer ces quelques mots que tu attends tant. Et j'attends avec impatience le retour des juges.

Qui annoncent à une salle comble, emplie de journalistes et de badauds, que tu es lavé de tout soupçons au vu des preuves qui ont été présentées.

Que tu es libre, et que mis à part les objets de Magie Noir possédés par ta famille, tout te sera restitué.

Ce n'est qu'une fois que tout est dit, que la salle explose littéralement de joie, ravie d'avoir assisté à un véritable moment d'histoire, que tu me cherches enfin du regard. Que tu me souris, réchauffant mon cœur et mon âme, alors que pour la première fois, parce que tu ne peux pas me parler à cette distance, ton amour passe dans ton regard.

_I said maybe / Je dis que peut-être  
You're gonna be the one that saves me / Tu seras celui qui me sauveras  
And after all / Et après tout  
_

_You're my Wonderwall / Tu es mon Mur des Merveilles  
_

Et je sais que les quelques mots que je forme, du bout des lèvres, te parviennent, même si tu ne les entends pas. Mais ce n'est pas grave, car j'aurais tout le temps désormais de te les redire.

Je t'aime Draco.


End file.
